Den of Death Eaters
by Niongi
Summary: The tale of the den of death eaters that stayed in Malfoy Manor. Luna interrogated by Bellatrix, and given to another death eater as a present. Warning: Torture, suggested rape Part of the Marauders Reborn Series
1. Chapter 1

"Well where is Harry Potter?" Bellatrix's shrill voice called out. Malfoy manor was utterly silent of any other screams. Luna Lovegood could only hear her own terror and the hard crackle of the fireplace. How many days had it been? How many hours since she had left the dungeons of Malfoy manor. Where was Ollivander? She could still feel his warm body and old hands cradling her in the dungeon. They had both been Ravenclaws and had plenty to talk about. He had been here for a long time couldn't really remember dates in the dungeon. A harsh jerk at her hair brought her out of her reserve with soft yelp.

"I don't know." Luna whispered straining against the pull on her hair. She briefly wondered if she was indeed going to be tortured. Mr. Ollivander had spoke to her softly on it.

_"They may take you out of here Luna," his soft old voice trailed off gently touching her hair he just stared off into the darkness clutching at her, "They will take you of here and when they do you must be brave. Not all of us are skilled in the keeping of secrets. Pain is an object of the mind, but for Ravenclaws the mind is everything so...think not on what you say as a betrayal. There is a reason that…" _

_"It's alright Mr. Ollivander. As my Father has said, we Lovegoods may appear mad but we are quite sane. I realize it doesn't make much sense but-" Luna had clutched his hands, "Nothing is as frightening as my own Father's disappointment."_

_"No, Luna," Mr. Ollivander whispered harshly, "I could never see Xenophilius ever being disappointed in such a thing. He would always have you with him." Luna said nothing but nodded and clutched at Mr. Ollivander with a soft sob. _

Luna jerked her face was on fire how many times had Madam Lestrange hit her before she actually felt it. The pain arched across her consciousness. She blinked her eyes open her nose was bleeding. Her faced ached something awful the worse of this she decided was to have this woman on top of her with her weight and breath and hair so close to her. She could sense her diseased mind her cruelty. _'Oh Mr. Ollivander you couldn't bring your clever mind to say what this actually would be...torture.'_

"We've barely gotten started sweets!" Bellatrix fanned Luna's hair out on the floor petting it softly, "Now, how many are in the Order?"

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"Oh deary such a shame." Bellatrix pulled out her wand with soft flick, "I could just make pain your death but as you are a blood traitor lets try this first." She stood up and pulled away from Luna with a small smirk. Her heels clicked softly against the wood floor as she walked over to the table. She looked at Lucius and Narcissus who had been calmly watching the whole time, and pulled a grape from the table popping it into her mouth with a loud squish. Lucius took a sip of his wine and sat his goblet back on table. Lady Malfoy didn't move really just her eyes flicking at Bellatrix.

Luna blinked she hadn't noticed them when she had been dragged in here and flattened on the floor. She felt a rush of shame and exposure, they were watching her blankly as if she were a kettle that had just been put in the middle of the room. Of no harm or consequence, not worth the notice.

"Where is the girls wand?" Bellatrix glanced at Lucius and rolled her eyes, "really Lucius get a bit of-"

"Enough Bella," snapped Narcissa breaking from her icy demeanor she calmly pressed her palm on top of Lucius's arm. He visible relaxed and continued to stare off into nothing. "Her wand is the box on the mantle piece it's on top of the others."

Luna didn't dare pick up her head from the floor, she recalled vaguely a riddle rolling it around in her mind. _'Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame? A circle has no beginning. Pain...does.'_ She flinched at the snap of a closing box and willed herself to be still as Madam Lestrange came back hovering over her, with Luna's wand dangling from her fingertips.

"Let's try this again," Bellatrix cooed slapping her playfully on the forehead, "Where by Circe's cunt is Harry Potter? WHERE!" Her face went from amused to raging in but a moment grabbing at a handful of Luna's white hair she jerked it hard, eliciting a loud shriek from her prey as she pulled her across the wood floor to the middle of the room. Bellatrix's hand wrenching out of her mussed hair with a loud and callous snort of laughter.

It sounded like a slap, or a break of bone squinting her eyes at the ceiling she waited for the roll of pain to cover her body, maybe she just couldn't feel pain anymore. Then she heard something fall next to her and she turned her head slowly to the side. Her wand pearwood, springy, eleven inches with unicorn hair lay jagged and raped on the floor. In two jagged uneven pieces.

"The darkness will not win, wands though useful and loyal can be replaced." Luna didn't know why she did it, why she even opened her mouth, she knew that whatever came next would be seared into her mind. Bellatrix broke into a wide evil grin and flicked her own wand up.

"There is the rabbit. I think I've been too nice on the girl. What do you think Cissy?" Her voice went from low to shrilly screeching at her sister with a sneer. "Let's teach blood traitors their place. CRUCIO!"

White-hot needles were piercing every inch of her skin, surely she was going to burst with pain; she thought she heard someone in the distance screaming but then she realized it was herself screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life. Curling onto herself and flailing she could hear like something out of dream Bellatrix's laughter, cackling and chinking together the other sounds in the room like thousands of mirrors or glasses shattering at once. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy calmly stood up and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Was it days? Was it hours? Since the spell had been cast. Staring at the wooden ceiling Luna wondered about the blue of the common room. The shadowy grey lady who would always offer a word of wisdom, or a really hard riddle to those who passed. Was everything always white and blue at Hogwarts? She remembered laughing and dressing in scarlet and gold championing her friends with such happiness. Had she ever been happy? What was at the other end of the long tunnel? A riddle. I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I? The letter e. End, timE, spacE, Every placE. Luna licked the roof of her dry mouth and wondered if the Ravenclaw tower ever had water in it. What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? A river. The riddles and answers to the tower ran over and over spilling out into her thoughts with such clarity.

"Greyback," Bellatrix whispered, or perhaps spoke either way Luna felt as though someone had shoved wads of feathers and clouds in her head and ears. Befitting for a Ravenclaw to have such feathers. Useful things feathers, you could use them to write, to stuff things, and clouds gave you all sorts of things to think about. "You can have this little blood traitor. Fuck her like a beast and keep her close. She's named for your enemy after all, werewolf." Bellatrix gave a loud snort and skipped over to the table with loud clicks. She popped a tomato in her mouth and with a lewd and obscene noise squished it.

"Anything Madam Lestrange?" Luna cowered as Greyback ran his hand over her breasts and side, his mouth wide and ugly. She could feel the tears, snot and blood still running unchecked on her face. Just a bit of blood was crusting near her eyes making it hard to see. The blood did not blind her as she would have wished as she felt her knees being moved and her legs being pinched. Luna can feel her body involuntarily jerk at the touch.

"Please," is all Luna manages to say her clever mind quite leaving her behind, as Greyback licked some of her blood from her face. She shuddered as he unbuttoned his britches pulling out his cock with a shake. The smell alone made Luna want to retch, as Greyback grabbed a handful of her hair sitting her up from the ground, kneeling on her knees. She h ad watched several of her older dorm mates kissing, yearning and discover each other . Witch to witch, wizard to wizard, or witch and wizard. It was all the same for the pleasure. They used to rhyme and sing song it to each other laughing and sipping at sherry someone had brought from home. Happy...so happy...but this wasn't happy this was a violation and abomination. What is something to everybody and nothing to everyone else? My mind. She thanked her Father for her urging her in his letters to participate with the other Ravenclaws to find someone within the house to enjoy herself. It was a urge that was hard to break for the youth he said. He of course participated with the many lovers he was offered within the confines of the tower. The scent of home had been in the letter along with a package of the finest contraception potion, with a little note. _Love Father._ _'Oh father...I am not in the great blue tower…'_

"I've never had the actual Moon take a fucking " he said tugging her forward to his crotch, "I'm going to enjoy this little witch."

"NO!" That single sound made all of the room silent. Luna eyed the short, ugly thing that might be a manhood and thanks who ever it is that they can't see her being forced to kneel in front of this monster, even she had a bit of Ravenclaw pride even now. The fire seems to still for a moment as the person steps into the room. Draco Malfoy is standing near the doorway with his wand out and gestures it to Greyback. "Dogs don't get to play with witches, and they don't get to fuck outside of the kennel."

"But Lest-"

"Aunt Bella," Draco interrupted turned to his Aunt with a scowl, "Why do you offer goods to dogs before your own nephew?" Draco's footsteps where soft against the stone floor as he curtly walked over to Bellatrix.

"You nev- well then if you want it," Bellatrix wiped imaginary dust off his robes with a smirk, "and have the stomach for it, "another swipe at dirt, "_play with it here first_." Bellatrix gave a cat grin and hissed at Greyback, "Out dog! Your masters are busy now." She fingered her wand her eyes wide and wild daring him to do something equally stupid.

Draco walked over to Luna as Greyback shoved Luna to the floor. He sneered as Greyback shoved his cock back into his pants and walked out in a huff. Draco moved Luna's hair out of her face, but looked just at the top of her hair. "She's filthy, but her hair is almost the same shade as mine, lovely." He jerked Luna from the ground with a grimace, and looked over at his aunt. "You may like watching the dogs fuck but I'll be in the pleasure of my own bedroom."

Luna bit her lip from the grip Draco had on her arm as he pulled her out of the room, perhaps to her next torture. What begins and has no end? What is the ending of all that begins? Death. Here in this den of death eaters, she the lone little bird was going to get it's head cut off.


End file.
